Love Will Find A Path, It Always Does
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Naru x Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV *DREAM*

_The chilling night breeze swept up against my face gently, making my shiver. I was kneeling in the middle of a thick forest, taking in deep shallow breaths. The stars and moon glisten upon my face, making me glow. What was I waiting for? I looked up toward the sky and closed my eyes gently. It was so peaceful in this place. I never wanted to leave. Almost everyone was my friend– or something close to that level– in konoha, I still missing something inside. That was emptiness had yet to be filled, even in the past 17 years........._

_Another breeze swept past me, causing me to smile for an un-known reason. I wished this dream wasn't a dream. I wished it was my life. No worries. Nothing to think about. Just to live on in happiness and relax......_

_And then suddenly, a horrible pain racked in my heart. I grabbed it, with my hand, which was suddenly punctured by a sharp object. I looked down and a thick blade had been stuck thru my body. Crimson liquid flowed down my body and I gasped._

_A soft whisper tickled my ear. It was warmed and humid compared to the dry cold air. *It is a wonderful world indeed isn't it"_

_The voice was so silky smooth, it sounded like in angel. But it sounded evil like the devils. I wanted to scream out. I knew i was going to die. I coughed and blood sprang out. My eye-sight began to blur and I felt my body become weaker and weaker.......... I started to fall but hands caught me._

_I was placed against the chest of someone. Despite myself, i focused on the figure before me_

_It was a man, around the same age as me, maybe a year older, with dark black hair and glistening dark grey eyes. He had white teeth that were smiling at me and he wore no shirt—exposing his lean, muscular stomach*6 pack abs*--- and was wearing loose black pants with chains._

_It was Sasuke._

_I stared at him and he stared back. "why did you....?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Because," he quickly pulled the sword out and i gasped. "I Love you"_

_The little color that was still remaining in my eyes, swam out and they turned dull and closed._

_My body went cold, my pulse froze, and i was consumed into the dark light._

______________________________________________________

I am _sorry _if there are texting abbreviations things. I made this back in the day, when i first started writing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

"Hmmm......" I muttered

I was laying in front of naruto ----more like on him. Naruto was in a deep sleep, his face empty with no emotions. He looks so Hot!, I screamed in my head.

Yes, I liked Naruto, ever since that kissing incident back then when we were 12. I've loved him ever since and I've always wanted him to love me. But if he did, he never showed beside's a small blush.

This time, i was tired of waiting, I wanted him. If he wasn't gonna come to me, i was going to come to him.

I tied Naruto's hands up so he couldn't , and then looked again at his beautiful face: It was glowing under-neath his blond, shiny locks. His pink lips were parted to show his white teeth and his cheeks were a slight blush.

I was intent on keeping him blacked out from the dream where I killed him, so he didn't have to feel this new pain---and pleasure(me: hehehe) until he woke. I admit the dream could've been a little bit happier, but i didn't fee; like lending Naruto that joy.

I slowly removed his tight shirt, smirking as i looked at the pair of tan 5 pack abs that now showed.

I bent down over him and started kissing his nipples.

Naruto groaned quietly and gently pulled against the ropes that were bounding him. I deep flush appeared on his face as he noticed that he couldn't move them.

I smiled, and looked at his jeans: They were becoming a large nuisance.

I slowly reached down ----still licking his pink nipples---- and un-zipped them. Then my hand climbed into his underwear and gripped his dick.

Naruto mouth dropped his head thrust back. The metal bars on the head of his bed (me: lol, that rhymes) creaked with the strain of naruto furiously pulling at the ropes.

"Oh naruto....." I murmured "I know u want this to end.....but......"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

My mouth moved downward, and i began nurse his dick. It tasted wonderful; and God, It sure looked wonderful. It was oddly large ---but mine was bigger and it had a beautiful pink flush to it. "Naruto, Naruto.... u have been taking care of yourself well."

The world began to dissolve and all that was in the blackness was naruto and I. I sucked harder and harder. I was trying to be gentle with the boy in front of me, but it was certainly more than i chore.

Suddenly, Naruto thrust his hips and let out a very loud moan.

My eyes widened and I surveyed Naruto's face: Red cheeks and ears. Mouth slightly open; very tense; eyes tightly shut; afraid.

I had to stop this, i realized. I couldn't do this to naruto, at least not right now.

I quickly tumbled off of him and

I cut thru the ropes with a kunai i had found lying on the table and fixed Naruto's body as it used to be.

"It's a good thing i made that into a dream. Now when naruto wakes up in about---I looks at his alarm clock on the table next to his bed-- 15 min he'll be more concerned with his death dream then why his dick is hurting like hell."

I spared one last glance at Naruto then jumped thru the window and back to my apartment

________________________________________

Sorry for mistakes!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Naruto Please stop training for a second! You dont look well and i brought some soilder pills," Sakura cried, watching me train.

I grunted in response, spinning faster and harder 30 feet in mid-air,then throwing 18 Kunai's---doubled into paires--- at the trees that sarrounded me. THe Kunai's broke thru the leaves that were currently falling and darted into the wood in usion, forming in strait lines.

I sighed, groaning as i realized that one kunai had leaned one centimeter to the right. I landed gracefully on the ground and began to retrieve my Kunai's, ignoring Sakura.

_Thump thump thump _I clenched onto the last kunai i was retrieving. I saw red liquid flowing down my hand and a large gash. I didnt care.

I flew up into the air again, did a few flips, then landed on one hand on a flat tree stump. MY body was strait, my other un-used arm placed behind my head and my legs crossed and touching the tip of my head. THe kunais were in my mouth.

I small bead of sweat ran down my cheek and i closed my eyes. Remember: relax and calm. Control how much power u give to something. Breathe.

Then, _thump thump thump!_

"SHIT!," I yelled, spitting the kunais out my mouth and tumbling to the floor. I wanted to grab it, but i couldnt........Sakura would see me.

Speaking about Sakura: Sakura was now hovering over me, after screaming her lungs out in terror.

"Naruto! I told u to fucking STOP!,"She screached in my ear.

I groaned, trying to sit up, but then falling back down. Why did she have to yell in my ear so often?

Then i felt her place a cool hand on my forehead.

I heard her gasp. "Naruto ur burning up!," she yelled again. I heard her gasp again..........louder. "Your bleeding too!

I pushed her off me, and stood up. I wavered a little.

_Thump Thump Thu-_

I ran into the forest. Sakure started to follow, but after i yelled, "DONT FOLLOW ME!" she slowly gave up her persue.

Soon after, i had fell to the ground, gasping.

Barely able to think, i reached down to my pants, un-zipped them, and grabed my thumping dick.

As i moved my hand up and down the shaft---I was guessing thats how u did it--- i was releived to find that it was calming.

And then i started blush........alot.

I was.......masturbating.

I sighed closing my eyes a little. What happened to me? Why did this suddenly happen? What was wrong with me?

Then, realization came back into my mind.

I stood up faster than lighting. I put my dick back into its place (ME:lol) and huridly began running to kanoha.

"Shit. shit. shit. SHIT!,' I screamed.

"Tsunada is going ot beat me!," i thought, biting onto my lip. All my pain had suddenly dissapeared. I neglacted every sign of feelings.

Today--i remembered--all the jounin were supposed ot have a very BIG meeting. Every jounin, and even some of the lower-leveled ninja's who had the power to be joinin level, were supposed to show.

If i wasnt there................... I didnt want to think about it.

I looked at the sun for time. 7:32............... 3 MINUTES!

I made it there like a lightning bolt, showing up 5 seconds before the meeting started. My feat crushed into the roof shingles and i broke thru the cealing and into the Hokages room.

I sensed the room suddenly go quiet and 20---possible more--- pairs of eyes fall upon me.

_______________________________

Sorry for Mistakes again!!!


	4. Chapter 4

--FLASHBACK--

I sensed the room suddenly go quiet and 20---possible more--- pairs of eyes fall upon me.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

"So..............." I said, standing up and brushing dust off me. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. Some faces were confused.............angry..............most were expecting this from me."Im here"

I heard the Hokage groan from her desk. I looked at the hole in her ceiling. "I can fix that."

"NO" She immediately replied

"okok sheash.............."

I stepped back behind Kakashi and Neji. "Go on."

Granny Tsunade began.

I leaned against wall, barely paying attention. I really didn't care what was happening. Unless it was related to me, I didn't WANT to know.

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Fuck!," I mumbled. I started to blush. My air supply was getting snipped off by the second.

"Shit. This is not good. Not here. Don't start here. Shit."

_Thump Thump Thump!_

I looked over at numerous people, trying to get my mind off this treacherous feeling. "Who the hell made this happen? Who the hell could make this happen? I know someone did this to me........."

My eyes landed to Sasuke Uchiha. His lips twitched up into a smirk.

I gasped. What the Hell did u fucking do Uchiha?!

He grinned wider, as if he read my mind. Shit!," I screamed in my head. That bastard he did something to me!

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thum--_

". . . . . . . .The akatsuki will come for Naruto soon."

My head snapped to Tsunade, who was starring at me along with other people.

I smirked, "Where's the battle ground?"

I heard Sasuke snort. I growled, trying not to throw i kunai at him.

"U will NOT fight. Nothing of the sort," The hokage replied immediately.

I half-smiled. "Sooo............ur saying that even tho I've killed THREE of the Akatsuki, You don't believe i can kill the rest?" I raised an eye brow and she growled.

I snorted, annoyed. I can't believe this......

"Whatever," I grumbled.

I pushed past the ppl who surrounded me, making my way to the door.

I grabbed onto the door knob.

"And how did u return, Uzumaki?"

Sasuke Uchiha.

My body reacted horribly: It shivered a lot, and the thumping not only got faster, but heavier. I was sure i was blushing madly. I gripped onto the doorknob forcing myself to stay up. Like Hell i would lose to that uchiha.

"We don't need to go over this right now."

Shikamaru. Thank you SO much, Shikamaru

"Shika.........," I heard Tsunade mumble. "We will talk about this at another time. For now, consider this meeting dismiss--,"

I zoomed out the door. I was surprised it didn't fly off its hinges, saying how angry i was.

I ran up a few flights of stairs, and then tripped and fell on one close to the roof top. I tried to stand up but my body refused.

I lay there, gasping for air, gripping on to my heart. I squeezed it, crossing my legs. I knew what was going to happen.

Consciousness was not something i could attain any longer.

My vision started to blur and then i was consumed into a black hole.

_______________________________

Sorry for mistakes!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

I had walked out oh the hokages room, along with sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and kakashi. We had been held back for a secretive meeting, talking about how we need to keep an eye on Naruto.........make sure he doesn't do anything stupid...........

(ME=TOO LAZY TO FLASH BACK!!!! =( ^^)

We had gone r separate ways. I started walking up the stairs, wanting to catch a few mouthful breaths of fresh air.

The visions on The erect naruto flashed in my mind, making me smirk, but feel a little more sick in side.

The way he had looked at me during The meeting.........Hurt.....angry..........extremely sad........enmity.......shame.....FEAR

I shook my head, trying to push The thoughts out of my head. The face he made was so cute.....but to me it didn't seem like that right now.

Maybe i shouldn't of brought up The fact about The past. That must have hurt him more than ever. A memory of being torn to shreds, barely able to think, couldn't distinguish friend from foe. It must've been horrible for him to think about.

But i couldn't just stand back and watch him get his way and go fight The Akatsuki!

I clenched my hands into balls of fists.

Hell no, Maybe he did kill 3 of them, but he had almost died! That fox-boy was such an air-head.......

And then I smelled it. The smell of blood.

My nose crinkled from The bitterness, but my eyes were fully engaged in 0's

Naruto........It was Naruto!

I ran up The steps, climbing them 5 by 5. What had happened to him???

And then a saw The kyuubi-container, passed out on a platform close to The roof-top.

His face was blank And he looked pale. But by The rapid movement of his chest, i was greatly relieved to see that he was alive.

I placed a hand on his fore-head. Burning hot.

What the hell had that idiot done? Training with a fever......it's not good, especially for him.

But i knew it was half my fault, I had caused him to have The fever......

And then the whole thing dawned on me like angels from heaven(Me: Or M or whatever.......atheist ppl And ppl of diff religions just think of what u worship or sometin DX, IM gunna use god saying cuz i believe in him, u non-believers DX)

This whole time.........i had been so gentle with him.....when i shouldn't have been. Naruto was grown now. He could handle himself.............if he could blow my arm off with a simple technique i think he could go thru a little teasing.

Naruto is.............mine. He likes me, i know it. He just doesn't want me to know.......

I smirked a little.

Naruto loved me.

But i loved him more. I hugged naruto in my arms.

My hand crawled into his pants and found that his member was erect. "Hmm............"

I started to stroke his shaft, ignoring the head. I felt Naruto get hotter, and his heart get faster.

A seconds later, i stimulated the head and Naruto lead out an incredibly loud moan of pleasure.

I grinned. A fox can make such a beautiful sound.

And then the most amazing thing happened:

"S-Sasuke-K-kun....I l-love you."

I immediately released him and he fell on the floor, pants unzipped, and dick peeping out.

I felt his head again. Of course, It had gotten hotter.

I couldn't do this to him...just like last time........I cant bring myself up to it. Defiantly not while he's sick.

I fixed him up properly and then thru The kyuubi-boy over my back.

He was surprisingly light. An angle of some sort.

I Grabbed up his pack and then took off.

We were going to my apartment. I had the plan set:

When Naruto awoke, that will be the time when i do it.

____________________________________________

Sorry for the mistakes!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Narutos POV

I slowly awoke, groaning as a cool breeze brushed past me.

I was half blinded, disoriented. Black and purple circles were flashing before my me.

I grabbed my face with shaking hands, and in a minute or two, they disappeared. I felt so weak. Like something was disrupting my chakra flow(Me: Omg, I got that from one on my friends, when we were chatting online and she tried to block out my powers so i couldn't move and her bf could hit me. Lol, To bad i have rietsu ^^ and not chakra)(Me again: Love bleach ^^)

That was when i looked around. I was in a room. Large room. Really, Really, Really large.

It was an apartment room like mine. Just big. I guessed it was a Penthouse suit. Obviously this isn't my apartment, I thought. But were am I?

I tried standing, but that easily failed. I fell bake into the Hokage sized bed(ME: lol, King sized bed ^^)

It was a comfortable bed. Fluffy.

But I didn't care. I had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. I didn't like it.

I reached out my hand and then a scroll was there.

I groaned as i felt the chakra departing my body. Why? I shouldn't have even felt it. Such an easy technique.

But i didn't have time to waste.

I sat up and laid out the scroll in less time that it took for it to appear, and bit hard on my thumb.

I started spreading my blood in many forms on the scroll. It tool al of 2 seconds.

2 seconds that made me loose so much chakra i felt like i was dying.

I put my hands in together ready to form the spell(Me:. I cant think of the word. Fricken spell......)

And then i was pushed back, my hands were forced above me and held in strong palms.

"Fuck!.........Get the hell off me U damn bastard!"

(((Sasuke's POV)))

"Fuck!.........Get the hell off me U damn bastard!," Naruto yelled, Kicking me in the gut weakly.

Then he saw me.

A deep flush of embarrassment overcame his face, which quickly turned hard and cold.

"Get off me," he growled.

I smiled. So cute.

"I cant do that."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Get off me NOW!"

"Or what?"

The fox flushed red again. He had obviously not thought that far. He tried to figure out his chances. He Knew there weren't many options. Actually, There were NONE.

Right now he was weak: helpless. I had messed with his chakra flow, which had not been an easy task His fever had bought him most of the casualties.

And it was ME, he was dealing with.

Naruto still half-hated me, but he cherished the bond that ran between us.

He understood me.

I understood him.

We understood each other.

Finally, Naruto let out a loud sigh. I type of sigh that speaks: "I hate u"

But then i heard him murmur, very shallow and quiet. I almost missed it.

"You win."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat.

I stared at the kyuubi-container. He gave up. Gave up for me. He knew i loved him......Was this a sign that he loved me back?

I tilted his head up, having no need to hold his hands back now that they were tied to the head bored.

His glared at me, his eyes wet. He was blushing.......a lot.

I pulled him closer and started kissing him. He groaned a little trying to hold himself back, but that failed.

I few moments later he kissed back.

I bit his bottom lip hard and his mouth opened in shock. I forced my tongue in, tasting all around his mouth. Our tongues twisted and tied together.

I ripped his shirt off and started kissing him all over. I sucked on his nipples. "N-no.....nn.....te...me.....NN!!!!!"

I licked Naruto's belly button, letting my hands drip into his jeans and play with his dick. I stroked it really nicely, causing moans out of Naruto.

I took of his pants. I wrapped my mouth around his dick, licking it thuroughly.

Naruto let out another moan, clenching onto the ropes that bound his hands. Blood ran down his wrists."stop teme...ahhnnn......don't go any further....."

I quickened my pace. Naruto screamed. "Im nnn going to ahh!

Naruto came in a large portion. I drank up all his cum gladly.

Jesus Christ he tastes so good!

My fingers pried in his hole. Naruto-dobe reacted by tensing. "stop......don't go any further....ahhh!"

i pushed two of my fingers in at the same time, making sizzory motions. I inspected the growund, looking.

I frowned. I cant find it......

I pulled out my member.

Naruto starred at me in horror. "no...."

I warmed it up with a couple of strokes, then held it at Fox-boys hole.

Naruto sqeezzed his eyes shut, flushing a deep red.

I pushed it in. Naruto bit on his lip to stop the scream of pain. His lip bleed.

I started going in and out.

Then Naruto let out a loud moan. Really loud. Supper loud. Ultra-mega loud.

Found it.

I smirked, hitting the same place over and over again and stroking his dick faster and faster, resulting in more precious and beautiful moans.

Naruto came again and then,

"Sasuke! I love you!"

I pulled out of the dobe and leaned over him, kissing him deeply.

"Finally Dobe. Finally you admit to your true feelings."

I untied the Kyuubi-containers' hands and he wrapped them around me. "I love you"

He kissed me and we stay there, locked in each others arms.

Quickly we fell asleep, holding on to each other like life depended on it.


	7. Chapter 7

*Naruto's POV*

"Kakashi sensei......can i talk to u?"

Me and Kakashi were on Hokage-mountain, starring of into the horizon. I had found out a while ago that Kakashi came here allot to clear his mind, just like me.

Kakashi didn't respond.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Never mind then."

"Do u love him back?"

"What?! Love who back?!"

Kaka-sensei turned to me. He was smirking. "Do U love Sasuke back Naruto?"

It took me a while to respond.

"I.........I don't know......" Yea, maybe i had said "i love u' during that night a week ago, but i was in complete erection. Hormones probably got the better of me.

Kakashi patted my shoulder. "He loves u Naruto."

I didn't say anything.

"Follow your heart Naruto, because Sasuke is."

Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Something then threw me to the ground and kissed my on the lips.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke.....why are you.......?

"Because I love you."

Damn the mouth a had born with.

"Sasuke.....I love u too."

____________________________________________

Did you know there was a sequel to this?


End file.
